Integrated display computers provide basic computer and monitor functionality in a compact package. Although they provide a great deal of functionality in a single package, the functionality is typically limited to the functionality of a simple desktop or tower computer and display unit. Additional functionality, which is often provided by peripherals that are connected to ports on the computer or display unit, is excluded from the integrated display computer because the additional devices increase the size or space needed for the unit so that it is no longer small and compact.
To accommodate the peripherals that some users may need, most integrated display computer manufacturers simply provide ports at various locations on the computer to provide connections for external devices. In some instances, a cable is used to connect the peripheral to the computer. The ports may be exposed or they may have a hinged cover that opens to accommodate the peripheral. While it is possible to attach and detach different peripherals, the connected peripherals require the availability of additional space around the unit to accommodate both the external device and in some cases, a cable. The resulting package is no longer compact. Furthermore, the result can be unsightly as various devices, and possibly cables, surround the integrated display computer. If the ports have covers, the covers are open and the devices or cables extend from the ports. If the ports do not have covers and devices are not attached to the ports, the ports simply remain exposed. The appearance of the integrated display computer may be altered dramatically as peripherals extend from around the computer. If the computer and devices are used in a commercial setting, the combination of components may appear complex and difficult to operate and therefore, unappealing to users.
In addition to changes in appearance, the use of ports and external devices can provide operational challenges. The ports allow devices to be attached and detached very easily. However, the ability to easily attach peripherals means they are subject to inadvertent detachment. If the integrated display computer is in use in a commercial setting, the peripherals may be subjected to heavy and continuous use increasing the likelihood that a peripheral becomes detached. Some users may simply be tempted to purposefully remove a peripheral. Whether peripheral devices are removed accidentally or purposefully, the expense of operating the computer increases due to increased device maintenance and replacement costs.
There is a need for an integrated display computer with peripherals that provides in a compact package not only basic computer and monitor functionality but additional functionality provided by peripherals. There is also a need for an integrated display computer that provides the additional functionality associated with various peripherals without significantly altering the appearance of the computer. Finally, there is a need for an integrated display computer with peripherals that are not easily removed.